This research examines the kinship system of the Appalachian Mountain People in terms of its social, economic, and political context. Building upon the serendipitous finding of a previous study, in which a system of localised, non-unilineal descent groups was discovered in this milieu, it seeks to determine to what extent these "clans" or sets contribute to family functioning and family stability. It further seeks to determine certain empirical correlates and indicators of this kinship system, in such domains as educational, occupational, and residential history. As a study of class and kinship, it seeks to further refine these concepts as applied to a modern society. Methods of study consist of the intensive observation of families involved in and isolated from "clans", interviewing for analysis and evaluation of "clan"-specific behaviors, and the testing of data so gathered by case methods against an already-collected body of survey data.